Marvelous Stupidity
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Just another typical night in Manhattan for the Marvel superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

It was never a quiet night in New York City. Especially when it came to Manhattan. Why? Because even a little small time robbery here... attracted attention.  
And that was mainly because of the huge amounts of superheros and villains here. Never a dull moment, no.

"Will you stop swinging around so Hulk can smash you?" Hulk asked as he was jumping after a dark copy of Spider Man.

"Hulk, wait! You're going too fast!" Captain America exclaimed as he, Thor, and Iron Man were all going after the Hulk.

"No! Hulk want to smash fake Spider Man now!" Hulk exclaimed as he grabbed a giant school bus and chucked it at the fake Spider Man copy, who used his web powers to catch it and chuck it back at the Hulk, injuring him greatly.

"Whoever this is, I have to say, it's doing a pretty good job of causing mayhem," Iron Man pointed out as he raised his arms, firing missiles from his metallic armor.

The missiles hit the various skyscrapers, causing parts of the building to fall into the street, causing the random pedestrians to run for their lives. The fake Spider Man turned around and laughed as he shot web at Iron Man, causing him to fall down to the subway stop, breaking through the small hub leading into the subway station.

"Thou hast injured thy friends, foul substitute for the man of spider!" Thor exclaimed as he shook his hammer several times, chucking it at the black Spider Man.

The black Spider Man got pinned, groaning in pain as he fell down, with Thor smirking as he and Captain America caught up, looking down at the black copy as he then wrapped both of them with his web powers, swinging them around and then chucking them at the Empire State Building.

"Damn it," Captain America groaned as he and Thor hit the Empire State Building, both of them tumbling down and groaning in pain, with the black Spider Man laughing as he was then punched in the face by an angry Hulk.

"Save some room for me," Iron Man stated as he popped back up, blasting the black Spider Man ripoff with several blasts, turning him into dust as he and the Hulk gave each other a high five, only for it to send Iron Man several blocks away towards the north, having underestimated Hulk's power.

"Ooops. Hulk sorry." Hulk remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his giant right hand, chuckling sheepishly, ignoring the damage that was done to Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Black Widow stated to the four male Avengers as she was wearing her tight black outfit, the three of them being on the deck of the Stark Tower. "You dudes wanna see something cool?"

Iron Man scoffed as he finished flying around New York City, with it being night. "What could possibly be cooler than us?"

Black Widow smirked, heading to the edge as she bent over, revealing her large posterior. The guys were confused as the Hulk scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Big butt for a puny human. Big deal." Hulk stated as he was not impressed.

"I agree. As... attractive as you are, Natasha..." Captain America stated while rubbing the back of his head. "...we've seen enough butts to know that it's nothing special."

"There's been many quite a fine rear end back in Asgard." Thor added as he casually spun around his hammer.

"Yeah, you're right." Black Widow stated as she placed her hands on her huge ass. "But... get it...?"

The males all groaned as Black Widow's stomach grumbled loudly, causing the boys to take a step back.

"...there's a reason I mixed a couple of chemicals together with... certain elements of gas." Black Widow stated.

None of the boys were prepared for what just occurred to them, as Black Widow farted them through the tower. Black Widow's farting big butt blasted a thunderous, brassy deep pitched tuba toot that was strong enough to shatter all the windows on the Stark Tower, with Black Widow positioning herself upward as she let out one more raunchy poot, widening her eyes.

"Oh no... I knew I shouldn't have added that bean burrito to the chemicals..." Black Widow stated, feeling the urgent need to use the bathroom as she began fast walking, holding her gassy butt cheeks as she farted bassy butt burps all the while, a dark spot on the back of her uniform.

"...That... was... quite foul." Thor remarked, with him and the others all in the pavement, groaning in pain as everyone surrounded them, being quite shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hulk and Thor were having some coffee in downtown Manhattan as they were taking the time to, surprisingly, have quiet time. Neither of them were aware of what their other friends were doing.

"The others haven't seen us in time for what seems to be the while." Thor murmured as he brushed back his beautiful blonde hair. "It seems like they're having quite the festival."

"Hulk doubt they would have party without us. We're party crashers." Hulk pointed out as he had glasses on, which was strange since he usually reserved that for his regular form of Bruce Banner.

It was then that Black Widow suddenly crashed through the window, with her landing on the table as Hawkeye stepped into the cafe, aiming his arrows at Black Widow. Hulk and Thor glanced at each other as Black Widow suddenly swiped Hawkeye by the legs, causing him to fall down as she sat on his face and released a beefy amount of bassy farts, smirking as she glanced at the two big guys (for you), clearly enjoying the sensation of letting out huge farts.

"...we'll just go." Hulk and Thor stated in unison as they didn't want to deal with Black Widow's fart fetish.


End file.
